Savannah
by Moht
Summary: Sam Winchester est malade rien qu'à l'idée de retourner à Savannah, Georgie. Que s'y est-il passé pendant sa jeunesse? Pourquoi Dean semble-t-il si inquiet pour son frère? Wee!chester
1. Chapitre 1

**Ce premier chapitre se passe pendant la saison 1 mais rassurez-vous (ou pas), tout le reste de la fic est totalement Wee!chester **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fic!**

* * *

Chapitre I – Back to Savannah

Le panneau indiquait que Savannah ne se trouvait plus qu'à une petite vingtaine de miles. Pressé d'arriver enfin à destination après des heures de conduite, Dean appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur malgré la fine couche de givre sur l'asphalte, faisant rugir le moteur de l'Impala. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers Sam qui était resté mortellement silencieux depuis un bon bout de temps et qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil du trajet. Les rares fois où Dean avait réussi à croiser le regard de son frère, il y avait lu un mélange de peur et de tristesse. Il avait commencé par refuser cette affaire mais Sam, dans un élan de bravoure ou de stupidité, s'était montré insistant et il avait fini par céder. Sam finissait toujours par gagner. Toujours.

-Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller. Je peux faire demi-tour.

-Tu me dis ça maintenant qu'on est arrivés ? répondit Sam un peu sur la défensive. Ca va aller, merci.

Dean ne répondit pas, même si la mauvaise foi de Sam l'agaçait ; il lui avait déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois depuis leur départ. Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de discuter lorsque son frère était de mauvaise humeur et s'enfermait dans son mutisme. Il continua donc à rouler jusqu'à arriver à destination. Assez bizarrement, il s'était rappelé du chemin jusqu'au motel comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille. Sauf que cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans… Il se gara sur le parking désert et descendit de voiture, attrapant son sac et celui de Sam sur la banquette arrière avant de s'avancer vers l'édifice délabré. Sam le suivait de près, la mort dans l'âme.

-Rien n'a changé… c'est hallucinant, murmura Dean alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée.

-C'est juste encore plus pourri que la dernière fois, rétorqua Sam sans prendre la peine de baisser sa voix.

Fort heureusement, le vieil homme qui était derrière le comptoir ne l'avait pas entendu. Et pour cause, il dormait comme un bienheureux, un mince filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres fripées. Sam renifla avec dédain et appuya sur la sonnette de bronze sans le moindre scrupule. Le réceptionniste sursauta et ouvrit grands ses yeux voilés par la vieillesse.

-Messieurs ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Que pouvaient-ils bien attendre d'un motel à deux heures du matin ? Il répondit avec mauvaise grâce.

-Nous voulons une chambre, avec lits séparés.

Il avait préféré signaler ce détail tout de suite. Il ne comptait plus les fois où on les avait pris pour un couple et où ils avaient été obligés de retourner à la réception pour demander une autre chambre.

-Alors… la 4 est disponible, la 5 aussi… Et puis la 7 et la 9 et euh…

-N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire, s'impatienta Sam.

-Alors voici pour vous !

Le vieil homme lui tendit la clé de la chambre numéro 12. Le sort avait voulu qu'ils tombent dans la même chambre après toutes ces années, alors que le réceptionniste leur avait proposé à peu près toutes les chambres disponibles sauf celle-ci. Sam semblait prendre la malheureuse coïncidence comme une attaque personnelle et jeta un regard dégoûté à son frère.

-Euh… on va prendre une autre chambre, en fait ! annonça Dean au vieillard.

-Non, c'est pas la peine. Allez viens, Dean…

L'homme les regarda l'un après l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel saint se vouer. Dean haussa les épaules pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, que ce n'était rien. Il suivit son frère à l'extérieur, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci se forçait à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait à l'évidence pas faire. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à montrer qu'il pouvait dépasser tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à se montrer fort, à l'impressionner ? Dean était vraiment trop fatigué pour se poser ce genre de question et l'instant d'après il en voulait à Sam de se montrer si entêté. Mais après tout, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, c'était un trait de famille auquel Sam ne pouvait pas échapper. Tous les deux en avaient hérité de leur père.

Ils traversèrent le parking et montèrent quelques marches de bois pourri qui grincèrent à chacun de leur pas. Sam tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra dans la pièce. Il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur sur le mur et une lumière blafarde éclaira les lieux. Les souvenirs jaillirent en lui, plus vifs et éclatants que jamais. Il soupira et traversa la petite salle de séjour pour aller droit à la salle de bain, laissant son frère se débrouiller avec leurs affaires, puis referma la porte. Alors, il se permit d'abandonner le masque impassible qu'il avait arboré tout au long de la journée pour ne pas montrer à son frère ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait pourtant que Dean n'était pas dupe, et maintenant, en plus d'avoir la trouille d'affronter ses traumatismes d'enfance, il se sentait stupide. Il se regarda dans le miroir et eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il pensa à ce que son frère lui aurait dit en temps normal.

-T'as l'air d'une vraie merde… marmonna-t-il en tentant d'imiter la voix et l'intonation si caractéristiques de Dean.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux qui s'étrangla bien vite dans sa gorge. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et passa un coup d'eau fraîche sur son visage, même si cela ne l'apaisa en aucune manière. Il sortit enfin rejoindre son frère dans la chambre avant que celui-ci ne vienne à s'inquiéter et tambouriner à la porte. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures qui avaient le mérite d'être fraîchement lavées. Peut-être qu'il avait mal jugé le motel, après tout…

-Tu vas bien, mec ?

-Bien sûr.

-Sammy, on n'est pas obligés, on peut repartir très loin d'ici dès demain matin ! Bobby m'a parlé d'une ferme hantée dans le Minnesota et je suis sûr que…

-Bonne nuit, Dean.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de laisser échapper un soupir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir son frère dans cet état. C'était comme s'il redevenait le Sam d'autrefois, taciturne et renfermé. Après tous ses efforts pour le dérider un peu pendant ces deux années passées ensemble sur les routes... La perspective de ramasser Sam à la petite cuillère une nouvelle fois ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Malgré le cours bouillonnant de ses pensées, il s'endormit dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux, la fatigue ayant raison de lui.

Sam, en revanche, ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Il se posa les mêmes questions que son frère s'était posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi s'infligeait-il une telle punition ? Pourquoi tentait-il de se comporter comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple affaire alors que c'était beaucoup plus que cela pour lui ? Cette ville et ses habitants… Ils avaient beaucoup plus d'effet sur lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. C'était une véritable torture pour Sam de se trouver à Savannah, autant au niveau psychologique qu'au niveau physique. Son estomac le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Sam se remémora alors ce que lui avait un jour expliqué Dean, qui prétendait que c'était le manque de nourriture qui créait la majorité des douleurs d'estomac. Il se leva alors d'un air las en tâchant d'être le plus silencieux possible et fouilla son sac à la recherche d'un éventuel sachet de M&Ms qui aurait échappé à son glouton de frère. Il en trouva un, le déchira et avala une poignée de chocolats même s'il n'avait pas faim. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais du se contraindre à manger. Une douleur foudroyante lui déchira les entrailles, beaucoup plus intense que ce qu'il avait ressenti jusque là.

-Oh non… lâcha-t-il avant de se rendre en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il régurgita le peu qu'il avait avalé dans un bruit peu ragoûtant.

Il vomit encore et encore, alors qu'il avait l'estomac complètement vide. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il finit par rejoindre son lit une dizaine de minutes plus tard après s'être rincé la bouche pour essayer d'en enlever l'horrible goût acide.

-Et tu continues à prétendre que tout va bien ?

Ses mésaventures avaient apparemment réveillé Dean. Il s'en voulut pour cela ; non pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir perturbé le sommeil de son frère, mais celui-ci allait désormais le travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus.

-J'ai juste quelques nausées, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, rien de bien grave ! répondit Sam d'un ton qu'il voulait détendu et rassurant mais qui sonnait plus comme une mauvaise excuse.

-Ouais, bien sûr… Tu veux vraiment me faire gober ça ? A moi ?

-Dean…

-Tu vas mal, je le vois bien. Et c'est pas à cause d'une gastro, c'est à cause de cette putain de ville et de ce qui s'est passé ici la dernière fois qu'on est venus.

Sam alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. La nuit allait être longue, il le savait. Dean allait le faire parler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ait crevé l'abcès, et un peu de proximité ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. Il se positionna toutefois de façon à ce que son frère ne puisse pas observer son visage.

-Désolé, je sais que je peux être un vrai connard parfois…

-Tu t'en rends compte, c'est pas aussi catastrophique que je le pensais…

-Je tiens à m'excuser Dean, vraiment. C'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'on revienne ici, pour qu'on accepte cette affaire. Mais pour tout t'avouer, je pensais vraiment pas que ça m'affecterait à ce point. Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile mais… c'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je déteste vraiment cet endroit Dean, je le déteste de tout mon être. Et je me défoule sur toi, alors que t'es la seule personne à me comprendre et à s'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

Dean avait longuement observé son frère, lui laissant le temps de vider son sac. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sam n'avait plus rien à ajouter, il poussa un sifflement faussement admiratif.

-Et ben… En une minute, tu as plus parlé que ces derniers jours !

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui, je t'en veux.

-Je le savais…

-Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, vraiment ? Je suis crevé, j'ai roulé pendant des heures jusqu'ici et j'ai du en plus supporter tes silences, supporter de te voir refuser mon aide alors que tu en as clairement besoin, supporter de te voir prendre des décisions insensées sans pouvoir te faire changer d'avis…

-Encore autre chose ? demanda Sam tellement bas que Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement.

-Ne joue pas la victime, s'il te plait. Ce qui se passe maintenant, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Si pour une fois tu m'avais écouté ! Je dis pas que des conneries tu sais !

-Je sais que c'est ma faute, Dean ! Mais je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. C'est encore plus dur à supporter si t'es en colère contre moi… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Dean fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait réclamer.

-Pour commencer, tu pourrais me faire une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'on se casse d'ici dès demain matin.

Sam hésita un instant. Il était désormais au pied du mur et la fuite lui paraissait la meilleure des solutions alors il accepta.

-C'est d'accord. Tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me fais plus la gueule…

-Tu sais que c'est agaçant, cette capacité que tu as à m'attendrir à chaque fois que je suis en colère contre toi ? T'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié. Essaye de dormir un peu. Ca devrait être un peu plus facile maintenant que tu sais qu'on s'en ira très vite.

-Merci…

-Merci qui ?

-Merci Dean.

-Merci Dean qui ?

-T'es quand même pas sérieux… ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux. Rappelle-toi, je suis en colère contre toi.

-Merci Dean Winchester le meilleur des grands frères de tout l'univers ! répondit alors Sam en souriant au souvenir de leur ancien rituel.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et c'est parti pour le Wee!chest! Attention Angst!Sam... Bah oui, c'est comme ça que je vois Sam adolescent : mal assuré, un peu déprimé, boudeur...**

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles! (Si vous connaissez des gens que ça pourrait intéresser... n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer ; )**

* * *

Chapitre II – Family is all that matters

Il était presque vingt heures et Sam n'était toujours pas rentré au motel. Dean lui avait envoyé tout un tas de message sur son beeper mais son frère gardait un silence radio désespérant. Leur père n'allait pas tarder à revenir (ou tout du moins, John lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour en début de soirée) et il deviendrait véritablement furieux en remarquant l'absence de son fils cadet. Dean n'eut pas d'autre choix que de partir à sa recherche, quitte à se faire engueuler pour deux lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Ce n'était pas l'affaire du siècle ; il avait l'habitude, après tout.

Il dressa mentalement une liste de tous les endroits où Sam était susceptible de se trouver. La boutique de disques, le glacier, la librairie, le parc… Sam restait introuvable. Peut-être n'était-il pas sorti de l'école, après tout ? Il s'y rendit à grands pas, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas courir, la panique gagnant petit à petit chaque fibre de son corps. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de l'école, il remarqua un groupe de gamins qui avaient à peu près l'âge de Sam.

-Hé, vous ! Je cherche mon frère, Sam ! Vous l'avez vu ?

-Euh… il est sûrement dans le coin ! bafouilla le chef de la bande, qui ressemblait plus à Godzilla qu'à un adolescent.

Le groupe se dispersa rapidement et Dean fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression qu'ils s'étaient enfuis ? Avaient-ils peur de lui ? Si oui, pour quelle raison ? Et là, il compris. Ces gamins avaient sûrement du attendre la sortie de Sam pour lui chercher des noises, et celui-ci n'était tout simplement pas sorti. Dean soupira et pénétra l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il trouva enfin son frère, allongé tout en haut des gradins du terrain de sport. Il s'approcha silencieusement mais Sam l'entendit ou le sentit approcher, comme s'il avait un radar extrêmement développé et sensible. Il se mit assis et attendit l'arrivée de son frère sans un mot, s'attendant à un flot de reproches et de sermons.

-Hey, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'ils… est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

-Non.

-T'es sûr ?!

-Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal… du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Dean s'assit à côté de son frère et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sammy… tu peux pas les laisser te marcher sur les pieds ! Tu fais une tête de plus que ces sales morveux, tu pourrais les mettre au tapis facilement.

-Je pourrais, oui.

-Mais… ?

-Mais si je le fais, tout le monde va me détester, me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre. Déjà qu'ils m'ont donné un surnom…

Dean écouta très attentivement son frère parler. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses paroles. Comme s'il était blasé, habitué…

-C'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Sam Winlécheur.

-Pourquoi ils t'appellent comme ça ?

-Parce que j'essaye d'avoir des bonnes notes et que les profs m'aiment bien.

Dean réalisa alors que son frère et lui étaient d'une trempe tout à fait différente. Sam était un écolier modèle alors que lui… il avait toujours été le petit malin de service, toujours prêt à faire les quatre cent coups pour rendre chèvre tous ses professeurs. Et à l'évidence, cela ne tournait vraiment pas en la faveur de Sam, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait beaucoup d'amis.

-Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ?

-Depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Je passe déjà assez pour un gros naze à tes yeux.

-C'est pas vrai, dis pas des choses comme ça !

-Tu me rabaisses sans arrêt, tu me fais passer pour un imbécile dès que t'en as l'occasion.

Dean était vraiment embêté. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses plaisanteries pouvaient affecter son frère. Surtout quand il était le seul à qui Sam pouvait parler, le seul sur lequel il pouvait vraiment compter. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire ensuite.

-Tu sais, je le pense pas ce que je te dis…

Sam haussa haut les sourcils, comme s'il doutait sérieusement de ses paroles.

-C'est juste pour t'embêter ! Parce que t'es mon petit frère quoi ! Je sais très bien que t'es pas une fille, que tu seras bientôt assez grand pour me mettre une bonne raclée quand je t'emmerde mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Il sentit cependant que cela risquait de ne pas être assez pour Sam, qui attendait bien plus de lui. Dean était sûr que son frère pouvait tout à fait gérer ses problèmes avec les autres élèves, mais que cela devait bien plus l'atteindre lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Il tenta alors de s'ouvrir, d'être totalement honnête avec Sam l'espace d'un instant.

-Je m'attache jamais aux gens, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. C'est pas la peine, ça ne peut que te faire du mal quand tu t'en vas. T'es la seule personne avec qui je peux parler ou plaisanter, t'es mon meilleur ami tu sais.

Il sut immédiatement que ses mots eurent beaucoup d'effet sur Sam qui détourna pudiquement le regard, balançant ses longues jambes d'un air embarrassé. Tous deux laissèrent planer le silence quelques minutes, profitant de ce court instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Finalement, Dean se leva et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Allez, faut rentrer maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, Papa sera pas encore là.

-Désolé…

-C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

-Et euh… Ils sont encore devant l'école… ?

-Non, ils se sont barrés très vite quand je leur ai dit que j'étais ton frère ! T'aurais du voir leur chef courir comme une poule mouillée, sur ses énormes jambonneaux !

Sam lui fit un grand sourire. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas vraiment critiquer les gens sur leur physique mais lorsqu'ils étaient aussi odieux que Todd Nicholson, cela lui plaisait énormément. Ils marchèrent d'un bon pas dans les rues de Savannah, et Dean se plia en quatre pour faire rire Sam en intervenant systématiquement avec chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, se faisant passer pour un policier en civil et posant toutes sortes de questions plus indélicates les unes que les autres. Le pire et le plus drôle était probablement que la plupart des gens lui répondaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au motel, ils s'aperçurent rapidement que la lumière était allumée dans leur chambre, ce qui pouvait ne signifier qu'une seule chose ; leur père était de retour.

-Oh merde… murmura Sam, réprimant un frisson.

-T'inquiète pas, je gère la situation.

Ils finirent par entrer et ils durent faire face au regard dur et inquisiteur de leur père.

-Ou vous étiez passés, tous les deux ?

-On se promenait en ville. On pensait pas que tu serais de retour si tôt. On savait même pas si tu allais rentrer tout court…

-Je vois, quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent. Je vous ai pourtant interdit d'être à l'extérieur après la tombée de la nuit.

-Pitié, j'ai plus neuf ans, et Sam non plus ! Et puis on était dans les rues commerçantes, c'est pas comme si on s'était baladés dans les bois…

Dean savait pertinemment que cette excuse ne suffirait pas à son père mais il n'avait pas encore abattu sa dernière carte.

-Quand je vous donne un ordre, vous le suivez ! aboya John de sa voix rauque.

-Sam voulait juste m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire, bon sang ! Toi je parie que tu n'y as même pas pensé ! répondit Dean avec toute la hargne et la fougue dont il était capable.

John ouvrit de grands yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, visiblement à court de mots.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Allez viens Sammy, je vais te préparer à dîner.

-J'ai vraiment pas assuré hein ? lança John en se plaçant devant son fils aîné, lui barrant le chemin vers la kitchenette. Dean, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire, mais je t'assure que j'avais déjà prévu un cadeau pour toi.

-Vraiment ? demanda Dean, étonné.

-Oui, vraiment. Bon, forcément, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer…

John s'éloigna et les deux frères échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Leur père attrapa sa veste, et Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il retire quelque chose de l'une des poches. Mais John n'en fit rien, et tendit la veste à son fils.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Et je pense qu'elle t'ira beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. Joyeux anniversaire Dean.

Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à un si beau cadeau de la part de son père. Il avait toujours rêvé de revêtir un cuir, mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens pour lui en acheter un et il n'avait donc jamais demandé.

-C'est… super, merci.

Sam tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa cruelle déception. Il était persuadé que son père n'avait pas du tout prévu de lui faire don de sa veste en cuir, et maintenant Dean n'accorderait pas même un regard à son ridicule cadeau. Pour lui, il s'agissait véritablement de concurrence déloyale. Ecoeuré, il sortit son cadeau emballé dans du papier journal de son sac d'école, le déposa sur la table et s'éclipsa dans la chambre dans l'indifférence la plus totale.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et on continue... Vu le langage et un humour quelque peu graveleux dans ce chapitre, je me demande si j'aurais pas du mettre le rating supérieur... **

**Sinon, je suis flatté d'avoir des gens qui m'ajoutent dans leur auteur favori ou qui mettent une alerte sur mes fics, mais ça serait encore mieux si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis comme le font Dexterine et Tididooo, ça serait super sympa de votre part!**

* * *

Chapitre III – A brand new friendship

Sam tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en se rendant à la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller son frère mais les instincts de chasseur étaient déjà ancrés bien trop profondément en Dean pour qu'ils puissent lui faire défaut. Ainsi, celui-ci se réveilla au premier petit craquement du parquet, au grand dam de Sam.

-Hey… Approche un peu… marmonna Dean d'une voix endormie.

Sam s'approcha de quelques pas, se demandant ce que lui voulait son frère. Il s'attendait à une mauvaise blague ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Allez viens par là, je vais pas te bouffer voyons !

Sam montra son mécontentement en soufflant fortement, mais obéit néanmoins à son frère et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il commença à triturer le petit bracelet de plastique noir que Dean lui avait donné quelques temps auparavant pour tenter de masquer sa nervosité.

-Je voudrais prendre ma douche avant d'aller à l'école.

-T'as encore plus de deux heures devant toi, Sammy. Je veux juste te dire un mot.

-Quoi ?

-Faut que tu me dises comment tu fais pour avoir de si beaux cheveux, ça m'obsède.

-Je le savais ! s'écria Sam en s'éloignant à toute vitesse comme une furie.

Dean se leva précipitamment et s'enroula dans ses draps avant de se lancer à la poursuite son frère. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui, le faisant presque chuter.

-Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi sale con !

-Allez fais pas la gueule, c'était juste une blague ! Je voulais vraiment te dire quelque chose !

-Ah oui, et quoi ?!

-Merci. Merci pour ton cadeau, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Sam cessa de se débattre et Dean put relâcher la pression sur son bras.

-Oh… C'est rien, trois fois rien… bougonna Sam dans sa barbe inexistante, la tête basse.

-Arrête de te dévaloriser sans arrêt ! C'est pour ça que t'es parti hier soir ? J'ai dit à Papa que t'étais malade pour éviter qu'il ne pose trop de questions.

-Comment tu pourrais aimer un simple couteau alors que Papa t'a donné SA veste ? s'exclama Sam, triste comme les pierres.

-Je préfère ton cadeau.

-Je te crois pas…

-Je t'assure !

-Explique-moi pourquoi alors !

-Parce qu'au moins, tu n'as pas oublié mon dix-huitième anniversaire, toi, et que tu y as réfléchi avant de me l'acheter. Papa m'a juste donné sa veste car il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. J'adore cette veste, mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé l'avoir autrement…

-Alors tu aimes le couteau ?

-Il est super. Surtout avec la gravure à la base de la lame. En plus, tu as fait du bon boulot en l'aiguisant !

-Merci !

-Bon, tu me réveilles quand tu sors de la douche ? Je dormirais bien encore un peu moi…

Dean retourna se coucher et ferma les yeux aussitôt Sam dans la douche et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller avec l'espoir de pouvoir gagner quelques petites minutes de sommeil. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put s'endormir à nouveau ; trop de choses bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Il se mit à penser à la relation bizarre qu'il entretenait avec Sam, étant à la fois son frère, son père et son meilleur ami alors qu'ils avaient quatre ans de différences. Sur certains points, cela paraissait peu et sur d'autres, cela paraissait énorme mais Dean s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Il se sentait plus proche de son frère que de n'importe qui d'autre et sa seule compagnie lui suffisait amplement. Ou tout du moins, la compagnie de Sam et celle de la jolie Laurie qui semblait ne jamais se lasser de lui. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

-Allez debout gros fainéant !

-Sam, je faisais un rêve super chaud avec Laurie et tu viens de tout gâcher…

-Et bien dans ce cas, l'eau froide devrait vite te faire revenir sur terre !

-Quoi, t'as utilisé tout l'eau chaude ? s'écria Dean en se relevant, désormais parfaitement éveillé.

-En fait, je crois qu'on n'a plus d'eau chaude depuis hier soir… Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait si vite ?

-C'est vrai que pour une fois tu t'en pas enfermé pendant une heure entière dans la salle de bain à faire Dieu sait quelles cochonneries !

-Le roi des cochonneries c'est plutôt toi très cher !

-T'as pas tort ! avoua Dean avec un grand sourire.

Dean prit une très courte douche et ressortit de la salle de bain en grelottant, provoquant le fou rire de Sam.

-Arrête de rire ou je te prépare pas ton petit-déj !

-Dean, j'ai presque quatorze ans, je sais mettre des céréales et du lait dans un bol tu sais !

-Mon bébé grandit trop vite ! déplora Dean en levant les bras au ciel tel un tragédien grec.

Il s'avéra cependant qu'il ne restait plus assez de lait pour eux deux. L'air embêté, Dean versa le reste de la bouteille dans le bol de son frère.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas manger ?

-Laurie aura bien une pomme ou quelque chose comme ça !

-Prends-le, j'ai pas très faim de toute façon !

-Sam, faut que tu manges ! T'as déjà rien mangé hier soir…

-Et toi aussi, faut que tu manges ! J'ai pas très faim, je t'ai dit !

Sam poussa le bol jusqu'à son frère qui le saisit avec un grand sourire, avant d'entamer les Rice Krispies à grandes cuillérées. L'instant d'après, le bol était vide. Ils étaient drôlement en avance pour aller à l'école alors Sam alluma la télévision et regarda de vieux dessins animés datant des années 50 sur la seule chaîne qu'ils captaient à peu près convenablement. Dean, quant à lui, sortit le couteau qu'il avait eu en cadeau la veille et nettoya ses ongles avec.

-Si j'avais su, je t'aurais acheté une lime ! Pour l'usage que tu en fais…

-Désolé mais pour l'instant, aucun démon n'est passé devant moi… Mais je suis sûr que les copains vont être super jaloux quand je leur montrerai !

-Dean, tu vas quand même pas l'amener au lycée !

-Bah quoi ? J'ai toujours une arme sur moi… Et je préfère ce couteau que l'ancien que m'avait donné Papa !

-C'est pas raisonnable…

-T'as raison, je devrais te le prêter si jamais l'autre petit merdeux s'en prend à toi !

-Ne me tente pas… siffla Sam entre ses dents.

ooo

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être laissé tenter par l'offre de Dean. En effet, Todd Nicholson et toute sa bande de copains l'avaient pourchassé à travers toute l'école et avaient fini par le coincer dans un des couloirs du bâtiment de sciences. Il était dos au mur et les regardait avancer tels des hyènes prêtes à fondre sur leur proie. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus le choix ; il allait devoir se battre, et il comptait bien leur faire regretter. Même s'ils étaient à cinq contre un et qu'il savait n'avoir aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne, il voulait vraiment leur montrer de quoi il était capable, qu'ils avaient été trop loin avec lui.

-Tu veux nous supplier de ne pas te frapper, peut-être ?

-Dans tes rêves, gros lard.

Sam souriait à présent. Mais son sourire n'avait rien d'amical ; il était carnassier et calculateur. Todd sembla hésiter un instant puis avança encore vers lui. Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était hors de question pour lui de frapper le premier.

-Je vais te mettre en pièce…

-Nicholson, si tu le touches je raconte à toute l'école le soir où tu t'as pissé dans ton froc. Tu te rappelles, l'été dernier ?

Le rouquin devint plus rouge qu'une tomate et partit en courant, suivi de près par ses amis hilares. Lorsqu'ils dégagèrent enfin du champ de vision de Sam, celui-ci vit s'avancer le capitaine de l'équipe de football.

-Je savais qu'ils t'emmerdaient tout le temps mais je pouvais pas les laisser te frapper.

-J'aurais pu lui mettre une raclée tu sais… s'entendit répondre Sam, un peu honteux d'avoir été secouru de la sorte.

-Oui, j'en doute pas. Sauf qu'ils étaient cinq. Je m'appelle James, se présenta le jeune homme en tendant la main.

-Sam, lui répondit-t-il en la lui serrant. C'est sympa d'être venu pour m'aider. Il s'est vraiment fait dessus ?

-Ouais ! Il avait volé de la bière au magasin du vieux Benny et son père l'a découvert. Il lui a hurlé dessus, tout le quartier l'a entendu. Todd a eu la trouille de sa vie. J'ai tout vu par la fenêtre.

-Je crois qu'il devrait me laisser tranquille un moment, grâce à toi.

-Il te fera plus chier, il osera plus.

-Ouais...

-J'ai remarqué que tu mangeais toujours tout seul entre midi et deux heures, et que tu passais tes récrés à la bibliothèque…

Les pommettes de Sam se mirent à rougir de manière spectaculaire.

-Ca te dirait de traîner avec nous ? Je suis toujours avec Mick et Holly, ils sont super sympas tu verras !

-Euh ouais d'accord…

-Et tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Je vais au cinéma avec mon frère pourquoi ?

-Je fais une petite soirée chez moi ce soir. J'ai loué quelques cassettes, je ferai un peu de pop-corn, rien de bien terrible. Si tu veux passer, j'habite la rue juste derrière le parc, au numéro116.

ooo

-T'es sûr que c'est pas grave ? Parce que je suis vraiment pas obligé d'y aller ! James a dit que je pouvais passer si je voulais, c'était pas vraiment une invitation !

-Mais tu veux y aller, non ?

-Oui…

-Alors vas-y ! J'irai au cinéma tout seul.

-Ca m'embête de te laisser comme ça.

-Le mec le plus populaire de ta classe t'a invité à une soirée avec ses amis Sammy.

-Bon j'y vais alors !

-Je passe te chercher à la fin du film pour qu'on rentre ensemble, histoire de que Papa ne se doute de rien !

-OK, à tout à l'heure !

Dean fit un sourire à son frère qui s'éloignait, heureux pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Savannah. Voir son frère ainsi lui faisait évidemment plaisir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers les nouveaux amis de Sam, qui avaient gâché leur soirée. N'ayant finalement pas le cœur d'aller au cinéma tout seul, Dean se mit à déambuler dans les rues de la petite ville de Géorgie sans but ni destination précis.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à Tididooo, Dexterine, Micmimi et Barna pour les reviews! Ca fait super plaisir, les filles **

**On continue avec un nouveau chapitre qui dessine tout doucement les bases de ce qui rendait Sam malade dans le tout premier chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre IV – Talking with dead people

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pieds de Dean l'avaient menés devant une charmante petite maison blanche sans même qu'il en ait eu conscience. Il eut un léger sourire en se rendant compte du lieu où il se trouvait et traversa la pelouse sur le petit chemin de gravats parfaitement rectiligne. Il frappa trois coups brefs et distincts à la porte et l'instant d'après, elle s'ouvrit sur une charmante jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, avec de petits yeux verts rieurs et un nez retroussé recouvert de quelques petites tâches de rousseur.

-T'as de la chance que mon père soit parti en voyage d'affaire Dean…

-Pas de voiture dans l'allée ! lui répondit l'aîné Winchester avec un clin d'œil.

-Petit malin…

-Et surtout tu me l'as dit hier en cours de chimie, tu te rappelles ? Quand tu faisais des gestes obscènes avec le tube à essai !

-Dean ! Je faisais pas de gestes obscènes, j'étais simplement en train de le nettoyer !

-C'est ça… J'ai bien vu que t'essayais de m'exciter !

La jeune fille, qui répondait au nom de Laurie, pouffa de rire et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte et le plaqua contre.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ou je vais devoir te punir, vilain garçon !

Dean éclata d'un rire franc.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me mettre une fessée peut-être ?

-Une punition bien plus cruelle… murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Bouuuuh, j'ai peur ! se moqua gentiment Dean.

-Tu fais bien. Pas de sexe aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la cuisine, ne résistant pas au plaisir de se retourner pour voir l'effet de l'annonce de la sanction sur son petit ami. Dean avait les yeux ronds comme des billes et son visage reflétait toute l'horreur que cette privation lui inspirait.

-T'es… T'es pas sérieuse… ?

-Tu veux un sandwich ? Je me doutais que tu allais passer, je t'en ai préparé un ! annonça Laurie sans répondre à la question de Dean, le laissant mariner un peu plus encore.

-Euh… oui d'accord… marmonna-t-il dépité.

Elle le lui servit sur une assiette avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens !

-Je vais pas me sauver… rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Dean l'entendit grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre et faire un boucan de tous les diables à l'étage, comme si elle retournait sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Tout le monde me fait défaut aujourd'hui… se plaignit-il à voix basse. D'abord Sam, puis Laurie…

La jeune femme reparut quelques minutes plus tard, s'appuyant lourdement sur le cadre la porte dans une pose lascive.

-Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre… Ma tenue de cheerleader quand je suis rentrée au lycée…

-Waouw ! T'es sexy en diable là-dedans !

-Je sais… Je me suis dit que tu pourrais être mon quarterback…

Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit derrière lui et glissa ses mains le long de son torse.

-Tu peux peut-être me faire une démonstration, m'apprendre comment on fait un plaquage ?

-Dis-toi bien que si je te plaque, t'es pas prête de te relever…

-Vraiment ? Je demande à voir…

Dean se leva, la saisit par la taille et l'allongea sur la table un peu brutalement.

-Ici… ? murmura-t-elle.

-Ici. Maintenant, répondit-il le souffle court, les mains déjà occupées sur le corps de la jeune femme.

ooo

Sam avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et les mains moites. Il n'en revenait toujours pas ; il avait été invité à l'une des soirées de la bande la plus cool de tout le collège. Dean n'avait jamais eu de mal à s'intégrer dans toutes les villes dans lesquelles leur père avait chassé, mais lui… C'était une autre paire de manches. C'était la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait, et il se disait que son grand frère devait être fier de lui.

James l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, et le gratifia d'une poignée de main chaleureuse lorsqu'il s'approcha. Il le guida à l'intérieur de la maison.

-On attendait plus que toi pour commencer !

-J'étais même pas sûr de venir… Pourquoi vous m'avez attendu ?

-On savait que tu allais venir ! répondit l'hôte dans un mystérieux sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? répondit Sam un peu sèchement.

Il craignait que son nouvel ami croie qu'il avait prétexté un cinéma avec son frère pour ne pas avouer qu'il était seul.

-Attends quelques secondes, tu vas bientôt comprendre…

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Mick et Holly, et en effet, il comprit. Il eut un mal fou à se retenir de rire.

-Vous… Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux ? Ces trucs-là, c'est de la connerie ! Et je sais ce que je dis !

-C'est ce qu'on pensait au début nous aussi ! Mais ça marche. Vraiment ! plaida la jeune fille.

-Si j'avais su, je sais pas si je serais venu…

-Tu serais pas venu, on le sait bien. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a rien dit ! Mais maintenant que t'es là, ça ne te coûte rien de participer avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose que non... répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit en face de James, fermant le cercle. Au milieu du petit groupe se trouvait un pentagramme tracé avec du sel sur le parquet du salon. Une bougie noire surmontait chaque pointe de l'étoile, et un bassin rempli de liquide pourpre était placé en son centre.

-C'est du sang ?

-Du sang de porc, oui. Normalement le sang humain fonctionne mieux mais on n'est pas vraiment chauds pour se taillader les veines !

-Tu m'étonnes…

-Bon, on commence ? s'impatienta Holly.

-Du calme chérie ! Faut qu'on explique à Sam pour ne pas qu'il flippe ! intervint Mick.

Sam sourit intérieurement. Une simple séance de spiritisme ne risquait vraiment pas de le faire flipper. Il avait déjà vu pire, bien pire…

-Donnez-vous la main, on va commencer ! ordonna James, chef de cérémonie.

Sam s'exécuta et prit la main de Mick dans sa main gauche, celle de Holly dans sa main droite.

-Maintenant, fermez les yeux et laissez mes paroles envahir votre esprit…

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de faire un commentaire sarcastique. Il savait que son frère ne se serait pas gêné, mais son frère n'était pas là et il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos les seules personnes qui l'avaient accepté dans cette ville. James commença à réciter sa litanie et Sam fronça les sourcils. Comment le jeune homme pouvait-il réciter un texte en araméen de mémoire ?!

ooo

-J'en reviens toujours pas…

-Pourtant c'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait ! répondit Dean

-Je parlais pas de ta… performance ! J'en reviens pas qu'on l'ait fait sur la table de ma cuisine !

-J'ai fait ça dans des endroits bien plus bizarres !

-N'en dis pas plus ! répondit Laurie dans une moue dégoûtée.

Dean se laissa glisser au sol et regarda sa montre.

-Waouw, j'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Faut vraiment que j'aille récupérer mon frère ! Il doit m'attendre…

-Du calme, ton frère n'est pas en sucre, il peut attendre encore un peu… dit-elle en laissant balader sa main droite sur une partie plus que sensible de l'anatomie de son amant. Reste encore un peu…

-Si tu me prends par… les sentiments ! s'exclama Dean qui sentait l'excitation le gagner à nouveau.

ooo

Mick et Holly étaient déjà partis depuis plus de trente minutes et Sam aurait voulu en faire de même, mais il devait absolument attendre son frère. Il était sérieusement chamboulé : tout d'abord, la séance de spiritisme avait été bien plus effrayante qu'il ne l'avait prédit car elle s'était révélée parfaitement réelle ; alors qu'ils se donnaient tous la main en écoutant les incantations de James, le sang de la coupelle s'était mis à tournoyer violemment et les avait tous copieusement éclaboussé. James avait expliqué que les esprits n'avaient sûrement pas envie de communiquer, ce jour-ci. Ensuite, son frère qui tardait à revenir après une simple séance de cinéma. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout…

-Ca va aller ? demanda James en le rejoignant sur les marches du perron.

-Oui oui, je m'inquiète juste pour mon frère. Il aurait du être là depuis longtemps.

- Il va sûrement bientôt arriver, t'en fais pas.

-Dis James… C'était de l'Araméen n'est-ce pas ?

Le capitaine de l'équipe de football eut un large sourire.

-J'en étais sûr que tu reconnaîtrais ! Je cherchais quelqu'un d'intelligent et cultivé… Je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare. Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, Sam.

-Tu peux remercier mon père pour ça… marmonna le cadet Winchester en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu cherchais quelqu'un d'intelligent pour… ?

-Rejoindre notre petit club de sorcellerie. J'adore Mick et Holly mais leur potentiel est limité, tu l'as bien vu. Ils se sont mis à couiner comme de vrais gamins quand ils ont reçu un peu de sang. A nous deux, on pourras repousser les limites, aller un peu plus loin…

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'embarquer dans cette histoire à la légère, le genre de choses que l'on dit toujours lorsqu'on est réticent, mais l'arrivée tonitruante de son frère l'en dispensa.

-Sammy, ramène tes fesses, on est grave en retard !

-A demain ! lança Sam avec un signe de la main vers son nouvel ami.

Les deux frères se mirent à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour arriver le plus vite possible au motel, afin de revenir à l'heure prévue. Il s'avéra qu'une fois arrivés, ils avaient cinq minutes d'avances et qu'ils avaient explosé des records de vitesse pour rien ; leur père était absent.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci à Tididoo, Micmimi et Dexterine pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! **

**L'ambiance jusqu'alors bon enfant de la fic se dégrade progessivement... vous allez tout de suite voir de quoi il en retourne. Je suis assez content de moi pour ce chapitre, j'aime assez écrire les disputes de la mort avec des reproches cinglants! (Ouais, je suis tordu je sais vv )**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience!**

* * *

Chapitre V – Even pancakes can't make it right

Sam se laissa tomber au sol, n'ayant plus la force nécessaire pour monter les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur et ses poumons allaient exploser et que ses jambes ne cesseraient jamais plus de le tourmenter. Cinq bonnes minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'il puisse reprendre une respiration normale.

-J'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie…

-Crois-moi, t'as jamais été coursé par un loup-garou assoiffé de sang.

-Où t'étais passé, putain ?

-Au cinéma…

-Le film durait quatre heures peut-être ?

-L'entracte était plutôt longue…

-OK tu veux rien me dire, j'ai compris ! dit Sam d'une voix amère.

-Et toi, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? demanda Dean avec l'infime espoir que son frère ne lui tienne pas rigueur de ses cachotteries.

-Ma soirée ? Géniale, vraiment géniale. C'est pour ça que je t'attendais désespérément devant la porte, c'est tellement logique non ?

Sam lui arracha la clé des mains et entra dans la chambre. Dean s'attendait à entendre claquer la porte de la salle de bain ; son frère aimait généralement faire beaucoup du bruit pour signaler son mécontentement. Une vraie drama queen, parfois… Mais il n'en fut rien, la chambre restait désespérément calme. Dean entra à son tour.

-Hey, Sammy ?

Pas de réponse. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre où il trouva son frère allongé sur son lit, un livre dans les mains. Apparemment, Sam avait évolué d'un cran lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, et Dean le découvrait à ses dépends. Auparavant, Sam aurait crié, pleuré, joué la comédie comme un enfant contrarié. Dean avait toujours su comment l'amadouer, comment le calmer. Mais c'était différent à présent : Sam feignait l'indifférence la plus totale et sa voix était glaciale. Sa colère s'exprimait de manière plus subtile, plus sournoise. Plus adulte tout simplement. Sam avait réellement mûri.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je lis un livre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des souris et des hommes.

-Et ça raconte quoi ?

-Dean, je sais très bien que t'en à rien à foutre. Si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille maintenant, j'aimerais bien le finir et commencer ma fiche de lecture.

-T'es vraiment qu'un petit con. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire se savoir où j'étais et avec qui ? C'est pas tes affaires, merde !

-C'est mes affaires parce qu'on aurait pu arriver en retard et se faire engueuler comme jamais !

-Tu sembles oublier assez vite qu'on aurait pu se faire engueuler hier soir aussi, par ta faute, mais que j'ai sauvé ton petit cul squelettique !

-Désolé, la prochaine fois je le saurai ! Je me laisserai frapper pour arriver à la maison à l'heure, plein de bleus et sans cadeau d'anniversaire !

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit ! T'es quand même ingrat, j'ai été vraiment super avec toi ces derniers jours, j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts !

-T'as pas fait l'effort de regarder ta montre en tout cas.

-T'es jaloux parce que j'ai passé une bonne soirée sans toi c'est ça ? Aller au cinéma tout seul c'est vraiment pas drôle alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose de mieux à faire. Mais ça a pas l'air de te réjouir. T'aurais préféré que je me morfonde tout seul ici pendant que t'étais à cette stupide petite soirée ?

-Tu m'as encouragé à aller à cette "stupide petite soirée" et maintenant tu me le reproches ?

-Peut-être que j'aurais aimé que t'y aille pas !

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Peut-être parce que j'aurais préféré que ça vienne de toi ! J'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu voulais rester avec moi, parce que j'avais prévu une soirée avec toi ! Mais t'es salement égoïste et ça te serait jamais venu à l'esprit ! Alors maintenant je vais te laisser avec ton livre à la con et je te souhaite une bonne nuit !

Dean claqua la porte de la chambre avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le laissant dans une posture scandalisée. Il espérait secrètement que son frère le suivrait pour qu'ils aient une explication mais il n'en fut rien. Sam resta enfermé dans sa chambre et Dean prépara le dîner pour se changer les idées. Avec un peu de chance, leur père reviendrait tôt une nouvelle fois et il pourrait lui divertir l'esprit avec le rapport de sa journée de chasse. Il le laisserait sûrement nettoyer ses fusils et aiguiser ses lames. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'empêcher de ruminer ses idées noires.

Malheureusement, John ne rentra pas. Dean dut se faire une raison, il devrait passer la soirée seul avec son frère. Il sortit des pâtes du placard et les jeta dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. Lorsqu'elle furent cuite, il les égoutta et y ajouta une boite de sauce tomate. Ensuite, il fit cuire deux steaks hachés. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il appela son frère.

-Sam, viens manger !

-J'ai pas faim, merci !

-J'ai cuisiné alors tu viens ! Tout de suite !

Il avait haussé la voix sans même s'en rendre compte, et cela sembla convaincre Sam qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. L'instant d'après, il l'avait rejoint à table, lui jetant des regards noirs. Ils mangèrent dans un silence de mort, et Sam repartit dans sa chambre aussitôt après avoir mis son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier.

-Pas besoin d'un coup de main pour la vaisselle, j'adore faire ça ! lança-t-il assez fort pour que Sam puisse l'entendre à travers les murs.

Cette fois-ci, le cadet ne se montra pas. Dean fit la vaisselle tout seul, remit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre et se coucha sur le canapé. Si son père rentrait… et bien il improviserait, voilà tout.

ooo

Dean fut réveillé par un coup de klaxon. Il sentit tout de suite une odeur bizarre dans la pièce. Une odeur de brûlé.

-Oh mon Dieu, Sammy !

Il aperçu toutefois très rapidement que le bâtiment n'était pas en feu. Son frère était face à la gazinière, une poêle à la main, l'air paniqué.

-Je voulais seulement faire des pancakes Dean !

Sam s'était sans aucun doute mépris sur le cri qu'il avait poussé. Dean ne comptait cependant pas avouer à son frère qu'il avait craint pour sa vie, qu'il avait eu peur de devoir le sortir des flammes. Encore une fois.

-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

-Je voulais bien faire…

-Je sais, t'inquiète pas.

Dean jeta à la poubelle les pancakes totalement cramés et en fit cuire de nouveaux avec des gestes experts.

-Dean, pour hier soir, je…

-Je veux pas en parler.

-Mais je…

-Sam, ça suffit. Y'a rien à en dire. Tu as tes amis, j'ai les miens. Fin de l'histoire.

Dean décela dans les yeux de son petit frère un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Cela ne suffirait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. C'était mieux pour lui. C'était mieux pour eux.

-Très bien, commenta Sam sèchement.

-Très bien, reprit Dean en écho.

Sam avala quelques pancakes avant d'aller récupérer son sac d'école.

-Sam, où tu vas ? Il est à peine sept heures !

-Je vais voir mes amis, cracha le cadet en insistant bien sur les deux derniers morts.

Sam se dépêcha de sortir avant que son frère n'essaye de le faire revenir. Même si, tout au fond de lui, il espérait que Dean le rattrape et qu'il revienne sur ses paroles. Mais Dean ne se montra pas et Sam regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir arrangé les choses tout de suite la veille au soir. S'il s'était excusé avant pour son attitude exécrable, peut-être que Dean n'aurait pas souhaité mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Il aimait le fait d'avoir de nouveaux amis, mais il préférait nettement la proximité qu'il avait avec son frère. Enfin… Tout cela était fini maintenant, et il allait devoir apprendre à faire avec.

Il se dirigea tout droit vers la maison de James et attendit que celui-ci sorte, pour qu'ils aillent ensemble jusqu'au collège.

-Salut Sam ! Tout va comme tu veux ?

-Ouais ! Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il d'air air joyeux.

S'il avait appris une chose aux côtés de son père et de son frère, c'était de cacher ses sentiments à la perfection.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier…

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Ca pourrait être sympa. Faisons-le !

Les lèvres de James s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, et Sam crut voir une étrange lueur dans ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Mais il secoua la tête et chassa cette idée insolite de sa tête ; la fatigue et l'énervement lui faisaient imaginer des choses, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Allez, nouveau chapitre! On s'approche de plus en plus du moment fatidique que tout le monde attends avec impatience... (enfin, j'espère XD)**

* * *

Chapitre VI – Jealousy

Dean était allongé sur le dos, les mains calées derrière la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point Sam avait changé au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Non seulement il avait changé physiquement en grandissant de manière prodigieuse, mais il avait également changé de caractère. Il était désormais plus sûr de lui, plus indépendant et plus secret que jamais. Le petit Sammy qui manquait de confiance et avait besoin de lui était très loin derrière, désormais, et Dean se sentait totalement inutile. Il aurait aimé en parler à son père, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Sam faisait ses devoirs, participait aux corvées, se montrait poli et obéissant, et John n'en attendait pas plus.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Laurie, la tête posée contre son torse.

-A plein de choses… Rien de bien intéressant.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu… ?

-Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Des problèmes avec ton père alors ?

-Non, tout va bien avec mon père.

-Ton frère ?

-…

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Y'a pas grand-chose à en dire, en fait.

Encore un mensonge. Il avait beaucoup de choses à en dire, en réalité. Il se sentait vraiment mal de voir l'une des choses qui comptait le plus à ses yeux s'éloigner de lui petit à petit par sa faute. Il se sentait également stupide d'avoir plus besoin de son petit frère de presque quatorze ans que celui-ci n'avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait déjà pas en parler à Sam, ce n'était vraiment pas pour en parler à Laurie.

-Si tu changes d'avis, je suis là d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Tu devrais peut-être t'en aller…

-Oui, t'as raison. Je m'en vais.

ooo

-Tu crois que ça va fonctionner cette fois-ci ?

-J'en sais trop rien… Je crois que le sang de porc acheté chez le boucher a atteint ses limites. Ca pourrait fonctionner si on sacrifiait l'animal ici mais… je suis pas sûr que ma mère apprécierait que je tache son beau parquet.

-Il y a un autre moyen…

-Ah oui, lequel ? demanda James, le tremblement dans sa voix trahissant son intérêt.

Sam releva son pantalon et enleva un petit couteau à sa cheville. Il plaça son bras au-dessus de la coupelle et plaça la lame contre sa peau. James lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il ne fasse une entaille.

-Sam, t'es pas obligé de faire ça, c'est pas grave.

-Je veux le faire ! J'ai envie qu'on réussisse ! Il faut qu'on réussisse à parler à cet esprit, savoir ce qu'il veut !

-Tu es bien sûr… ?

-Absolument !

James le relâcha et détourna le regard. Sam entailla son poignet avec une grimace de douleur. Il sentit le sang chaud couler abondamment dans la coupelle. Lorsqu'il jugea que c'était assez, James alla chercher un chiffon à la cuisine et l'enroula autour de son bras pour arrêter le saignement.

-Donne-moi tes mains et ferme les yeux.

Sam s'exécuta, et James récita la formule un nombre incalculable de fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Sam se joignit à la sienne. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que l'esprit ne se manifesterait pas cette fois non plus. Sam ouvrit les yeux et regarda la coupelle, horrifié. Le sang avait entièrement disparu. Il observa ensuite James qui lui fixait quelque chose d'autre. Sam se retourna lentement et observa les grandes baies vitrées sur lesquelles était écrit en grosses lettres rouges "Le sang ne suffit pas".

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Sam, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

-Aucune idée. Je regarderai dans mon livre, et je passerai quelques coups de fils plus tard…

-Comment tu peux connaître tout ça… ?

-Grâce à mon père. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Et toi, où tu as appris à parler l'Araméen ?

-Oh, je le parle pas… Je comprends seulement quelques mots, je fais que répéter ce que j'entends… avoua Sam en haussant les épaules.

-C'est quand même très impressionnant.

-C'est pareil pour moi, c'est mon père qui m'a appris ! Bon… Je vais devoir y aller, il se fait tard. Tu me tiens au courant si tu trouves ce que voulait dire l'esprit n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Je sais que ça te tient autant à cœur que moi !

-On se retrouve demain au self ! Et n'oublie pas de ramener le CD de Mick ou on va devoir supporter ses braillements toute la journée !

James éclata de rire et accompagna Sam jusqu'à la porte en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas j'y avais déjà pensé, j'ai mis le CD dans mon sac !

Sam marcha à vive allure afin d'être rentré avant la tombée de la nuit. Il y avait peu de chance que son père soit déjà de retour de chasse mais il préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la piscine municipale, il aperçut devant lui une démarche familière. Il se mit à courir pour couvrir la distance.

-Hey, Dean !

-Salut Sammy. Alors, ta journée ?

-Comme d'hab, j'ai traîné avec James et les autres. Et toi ?

-Rien de spécial.

-T'as l'air bizarre… Ca va bien ?

-Bien sûr. Sam ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Mais il va bientôt faire nuit ! s'exclama Sam.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais Papa ne va pas rentrer tout de suite, je crois. Si on allait manger un morceau chez Rita ?

-T'es sûr ? demanda Sam d'une petite voix, imaginant la réaction de son père s'il venait à l'apprendre.

-J'ai très envie d'un cheeseburger, de frites et d'un immense milk-shake à la vanille. Pas toi ?

Il sentit les dernières réticences de Sam voler en éclat. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé autre chose que des pâtes et du riz dans l'étroite chambre de motel que Sam était aux anges. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés sur une banquette dans le petit restaurant au look rétro. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha avec un petit bloc-notes à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, mes loulous ?

-Un menu Humphrey Bogart, s'il vous plaît !

-La même chose pour moi ! ajouta Sam.

Après avoir mangé jusqu'à l'écoeurement, les deux frères ressortirent et reprirent le chemin de la maison. Sam traîna cependant des pieds très rapidement.

-Dean, il est pas très tard encore… On pourrait se faire un cinéma ?

L'aîné semblait hésiter.

-S'il te plaît ! insista Sam avec son regard de chiot malheureux.

-Je sais pas Sammy… J'ai plus beaucoup d'argent et il faut encore que je fasses les courses pour la semaine !

-Laisse-moi t'inviter alors ! Il me reste juste assez pour le cinéma !

-Sam… Tu sais pas quand est-ce que Papa te donnera de l'argent de poche, tu devrais pas le dépenser comme ça !

-Allez, joue pas le rabat-joie ! Tu pourras me rembourser quand t'auras plumé quelques mecs au billard…

-Je te préviens, on va pas voir Titanic !

Le choix de films étant assez restreint, ils choisirent le film qui leur sembla le moins ennuyant, à savoir Men In Black. Dean n'arrêta pas de faire des commentaires vaseux tout au long du film ce qui faisait rire Sam toutes les cinq minutes. Il dut cependant se calmer lorsque le vigile menaça de les faire sortir. Alors, il excella dans son jeu favori : lancer des pop-corn aux mioches qui se trouvaient trois rangées devant eux. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cinéma, Sam avait un sourire rêveur et des étoiles dans les yeux. Non pas à cause de la qualité affligeante du film mais grâce à la soirée merveilleuse qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de son frère.

-Sammy ?

-Hum ?

-Ca se passe bien avec James ? Il est gentil avec toi ?

-Bien sûr qu'il est sympa, c'est mon ami ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que Laurie m'a dit que c'est qu'un petit connard qui se sert des autres à sa guise mais que tout le monde s'extasie quand même devant lui parce qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de foot.

-Et bien tu diras à Laurie qu'elle se mêle de ce qui la regarde et qu'elle arrête de faire la commère parce que c'est pas vrai.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. J'aimerais que tu le voies un peu moins, t'es toujours fourré avec lui ces derniers temps…

Sam se raidit et son sourire disparut entièrement de son visage.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi TU étais si gentil avec moi ce soir. Parce que tu peux pas supporter l'idée que j'aie des amis, que je ne souhaite pas forcément passer l'intégralité de mon temps libre avec toi ! Alors tu essayes de m'éloigner de lui ! Tu me dégoûtes Dean ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Avant que Dean n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Sam s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Dean se retint de le pourchasser car il savait que s'il arrivait à rattraper son frère, il aurait la furieuse envie de le frapper pour lui enlever ces stupidités de la tête.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les réponses arrivent! Et pas de manière très douce...**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin du chapitre XD**

* * *

Chapitre VII – A twist of fate

-Et alors je lui ai dit qu'il me dégoûtait, et je l'ai planté là ! Vous auriez du voir la tête qu'il tirait ! s'exclama en enjolivant quelque peu la réalité pour la modeler à sa convenance.

-Tu as bien fait, approuva James. Ton frère est peut-être l'aîné, mais c'est certainement pas le cerveau… Tiens-lui tête, il se rendra compte de son erreur et viendra ramper à tes pieds pour obtenir ton pardon. Tu mérites mieux Sam. Beaucoup mieux.

Sam se sentit rougir de la tête au pied. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de compliments et cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, même s'il soupçonnait vaguement son ami de le flatter à outrance pour conquérir un peu plus encore sa loyauté.

Il tourna la tête vers la table d'à côté et se rendit compte qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux grands yeux bleus l'observait, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Sam la regardait aussi, elle détourna vivement le regard avant de s'introduire dans une discussion animée avec ses amies.

-Molly Taylor semble perdue d'admiration pour toi !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est toi qu'elle regardait !

-Je t'assure que non ! Va lui demander de sortir avec toi et tu verras bien !

-J'oserai jamais… murmura Sam.

-Pourquoi ?! s'étonna James en levant haut les sourcils.

-J'en sais trop rien, c'est pas mon style !

-Si tu dois attendre qu'elle te saute dessus dans la bibliothèque, t'es pas encore arrivé mon pauvre !

-C'est pas grave, je suis pas vraiment intéressé de toute façon.

-Et alors ? C'est juste pour s'amuser, personne ne s'attend à une vraie histoire d'amour à quatorze ans ! Va lui demander, tu t'en fous si elle dit "non" puisque tu n'es pas vraiment intéressé ! T'as rien à perdre dans l'histoire, tout à y gagner !

-Ouais…

-Allez vas-y !

-Maintenant ?!

-A quoi ça sert d'attendre ?

Sam se leva timidement et s'avança vers la table voisine la démarche incertaine. Il jeta un regard en arrière et vit James qui l'encourageait d'un signe de la tête. Il prit alors son courage à demain et tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille en se raclant la gorge.

-Euh Molly… Je pourrais te parler une minute ?

Elle lui fit son plus grand sourire et se leva pour le suivre, déclenchant les gloussements ravis de ses copines.

ooo

-Alors ?

-Alors t'avais raison ! Merci !

-Les amis sont faits pour ça ! assura James. Tu viens chez moi ? Je crois avoir trouvé la solution à notre petit problème !

-Bien sûr que je viens !

-Mick et Holly nous rejoignent dans une demi-heure, une histoire de parent malade à dormir debout. Je crois surtout qu'ils vont se tripoter dans le parc avant de venir !

-Ca ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ! répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin qui reliait le collège jusqu'à la maison de James. Arrivés sur le perron, Sam attrapa son ami parle bras pour l'arrêter.

-Je te retrouve dans quelques minutes, j'ai un petit problème à régler d'abord.

-Quel genre de problème ?!

-Du genre gros, lourd et pas discret…

Sam redescendit les quelques marches à toute vitesse et fonça vers le pommier au milieu du jardin.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais pas te remarquer ? Pitoyable, vraiment…

-En vérité j'espérais que tu viennes me rejoindre avant et plus discrètement que ça, maintenant ça va devenir gênant pour tous les deux…

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-Parce que je te ramène à la maison, je veux pas que tu ailles chez lui.

Sam éclata d'un rire sonore et volontairement provoquant.

-Alors là tu rêves. Je reste ici !

-Sam, fais pas l'enfant !

-James, viens voir par ici ! appela Sam avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'entendre une bonne blague.

James était là la seconde d'après.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mon frère veut que je rentre à la maison !

-Et tu vas y rentrer, même si je dois te traîner par les cheveux… menaça Dean.

-Certainement pas ! trancha net James, d'une voix froide et pleine de mépris.

-Toi t'en mêle pas, c'est pas tes affaires !

-Et comment ! Tu es dans mon jardin, en train de jouer au petit chef alors ça me regarde. Sam est assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il veut, et il veut à l'évidence pas rentrer avec toi. En même temps je le comprends, un grand frère aussi lourd ça doit pas être facile à supporter tous les jours ! Je me demande comment il fait, moi je t'aurais déjà étranglé à sa place !

Dean écouta le jeune homme débiter ses horreurs avec le débit d'une mitraillette. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; ce gamin était d'une arrogance sans bornes !

-Casse-toi maintenant !

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

James le poussa violemment au niveau du torse, et Dean recula rapidement de quelques pas pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

-Casse-toi je t'ai dit !

Dean poussa un grognement sourd et empoigna le jeune homme par le col, s'apprêtant à lui donner la raclée qu'il méritait.

-Dean arrête ! hurla Sam.

Il essaya de s'interposer mais son frère le repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

-Hey, vous ! Lâchez-le immédiatement ! s'écria un voisin par la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

Dean fut bien obligé de lâcher sa proie.

-On chahute seulement un peu, y'a pas de soucis ! lança-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Le voisin grommela quelque chose puis referma sa fenêtre.

-Allez viens Sam, on rentre ! s'exclama James, son regard haineux toujours fixé sur Dean.

-Vas-y j'arrive tout de suite. Je veux dire un mot à mon frère. Seul à seul.

Le ton de sa voix était clair ; il ne voulait pas que James entende ce qu'il se préparait à dire. Le jeune homme le comprit tout de suite et laissa les frères Winchester seuls au milieu du jardin.

-T'as gagné, comme d'habitude. T'as intérêt à être de retour à la maison à vingt heures pétantes, Sammy…

-C'est Sam. Avise-toi de me refaire un coup comme ça et…

-Et quoi Sammy ? Tu vas me faire quoi, hein ?

-Je te déteste Dean. Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais du mourir dans l'incendie avec maman, ça m'aurait évité de te supporter toutes ces années !

-Pareil pour moi, j'aurais pu être tranquille avec Papa au lieu de me traîner un boulet comme toi ! répondit Dean au tac au tac.

Sam l'observa quelques secondes avant de faire volte-face et de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité de la maison.

ooo

Dix minutes de retard, Dean s'en fichait pas mal. Vingt minutes de retard et il commençait réellement à s'échauffer. Trente minutes de retard et il était véritablement hors de lui. Comment Sam pouvait-il lui manquer de respect à ce point ? Il était toujours son grand frère, et il n'aurait jamais osé agir de la sorte si leur père avait été présent. Seulement, le grand John Winchester brillait par son absence et n'avait pas refait surface depuis des jours, faisant seulement sonner le biper de Dean de temps en temps pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Pendant ce temps-là, son fils cadet n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Dean allait mettre un terme à cette affaire, même si Sam devait le détester encore plus après cela. Et s'il osait seulement lui tenir tête encore une fois, alors il lui mettrait la raclée de sa vie pour lui montrer qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toujours lui l'aîné. Il préférait bien sûr ne pas arriver à ce genre d'extrémités parce que c'était rabaissant et primitif mais il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde en cas de besoin. Il en avait vraiment assez que Sam se paye sa tête. Tout cela parce qu'un petit merdeux de capitaine de foot lui avait mis dans la tête que son grand frère était jaloux de lui et cherchait à l'étouffer dans son développement personnel. De la putain de psychologie de bazar, voilà ce que c'était !

Dean quitta la chambre du motel avec la ferme intention d'y ramener son frère, même s'il devait pour cela le traîner par la peau des fesses. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et assuré, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation. Il imagina quelques répliques cinglantes et chercha le meilleur moyen d'intimider son frère. Il lui faudrait faire bien plus qu'hurler cette fois-ci ; Sam semblait y être devenu totalement insensible. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était toucher les points faibles de Sam, appuyer là où cela fait mal, menacer… Menacer de tout révéler à leur père et Dieu savait comme Sam avait peur de lui. Dean savourait d'avance sa victoire éclatante contre son frère. Il en jubilait presque. Certes, cela n'arrangerait très probablement pas leurs rapports déjà plus que conflictuels de ces derniers temps mais ils n'étaient plus à cela près. Un peu plus ou un peu moins ne feraient pas grande différence.

Il fut sorti de ses rêves de gloire par un petit garçon qui l'avait percuté alors qu'il passait à côté de lui en courrant avec un de ses amis. Dean fronça les sourcils ; tout d'abord parce que le gosse ne s'était pas excusé, ensuite parce que les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche étaient franchement inquiétants. Journalistes… morts… blessés… du sang partout… ambulance…

Dean pressa machinalement le pas et se mit très vite à courir sans même s'en rendre compte. Il dépassa rapidement les deux gamins pour arriver devant la maison de James où ses pires craintes devinrent réalité. Toutes les vitres du rez-de-chaussée étaient explosées et il y avait en effet du sang partout. Les gens du quartiers ainsi que des caméras de télévision étaient regroupés derrière une ligne gardée par la police et une ambulance quitta les lieux, couvrant un court instant les bavardages incessants à l'aide des hurlements stridents de la sirène.

Dean attrapa par le bras la première personne qu'il croisa. La femme était tellement excitée par tout ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne se formalisa même pas du manque de délicatesse de Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Brenda dit que c'est une attaque de puma mais moi je pense que c'est un fou furieux qui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel de merde ?!

L'excitation de la jeune femme retomba instantanément.

-Un gamin est mort, les trois autres sont dans un sale état…

Dean desserra son étreinte et la femme s'en libéra. Quatre enfants. Sam, James, Mick et Holly. Cela faisait quatre. Il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter et il chancela dangereusement. La femme le gifla avec force et le ramena à la réalité.

-Ca va aller ? Branda, appelle un médecin !

-Non je… non ! Où est l'hôpital ?

-Sur Washington Avenue, à côté de la bibliothèque municipale. Vous êtes sûr que... ?

-Oui oui, merci ! lança Dean qui s'éloignait déjà.

Il se lança dans une course frénétique. Il courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Y compris lorsqu'il avait été pris en chasse par un loup-garou l'été passé, comme il l'avait mentionné à Sam quelques mois plus tôt. Ses poumons le brûlaient, son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine et ses jambes protestaient véhément contre le traitement qu'il leur infligeait mais il n'en avait rien à faire ; il ne s'arrêta et ne ralentit pas une seule fois, même en traversant la grande avenue où se trouvait l'hôpital. Il manqua d'ailleurs de se faire faucher par un taxi mais n'y accorda pas la moindre importance.

Il s'engouffra dans le hall et bouscula une ou deux personnes sur le chemin de la réception. Il doubla toutes les personnes présentes qui se mirent immédiatement à protester à grands cris.

-Les quatre gosses dans la maison… Mon frère…

-Monsieur, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît ! supplia le jeune homme derrière le comptoir circulaire.

-Il faut que je le voie, il faut que je sache !

-Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi !

-JE VEUX VOIR MON FRERE !

-Sécurité ! cria le réceptionniste d'une voix apeurée.

Dean reprit sa course, poussant violemment le colosse habillé de noir qui lui barrait le passage, regarda à chaque fenêtre et ouvrit chaque porte, imaginant son frère allongé sur un brancard, se vidant de son sang avec d'horribles râles d'agonie, seul et effrayé dans cet affreux endroit. Si Sam mourrait avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de le voir et de s'excuser… La dernière chose qu'il avait dite à son frère avant de le quitter était qu'il aurait préféré qu'il meure avec leur mère dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé leur maison et leur vie entière des années auparavant… Sam devait savoir qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, qu'il était sincèrement désolé et surtout qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, peu importe les mots qu'ils avaient pu échanger.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle porte, il sentit plusieurs bras l'agripper et le tirer en arrière. Il se débattait avec tellement de force qu'il fallut plus de sept personnes pour l'immobiliser. Quelque chose s'enfonça dans la chair de son bras et l'instant d'après… plus rien.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Comment va Sam? Que s'est-il réellement passé dans la maison de James? Les deux frères seront-ils capables de surmonter leurs différents après une telle épreuve? (Non, je vous jure, on est pas dans une bande-annonce de TF1)**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – Broken hearts

Dean entendait la voix de son père qui l'appelait. Il essayait de le rejoindre mais tout son corps était aussi mou que du chewing-gum et il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Maintenant qu'il y regardait d'un peu plus près, tout ce qui l'entourait avait la consistance d'un marshmallow ; c'était drôlement stupide et cela le fit rire. La voix de John se fit de plus en plus insistante, de plus en plus proche. Dean se sentit alors aspiré vers le bas et le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement de douleur. Son père était penché au-dessus de lui. Dean essaya de se redresser, la peur tenaillant ses entrailles.

-Désolé chef, je me suis endormi…

John posa une main sur son épaule et le fit se recoucher d'une simple pression.

-C'est rien fils, c'est rien…

Dean regarda alors autour de lui et il se rappela alors du lieu où il se trouvait et de la raison qui l'y avait amené. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il voulut se lever à nouveau. Les sédatifs ne faisaient plus effet et la peur panique revenait au galop.

-Il faut trouver Sam ! Il faut…

-Sam va bien !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai…

-Sam va bien ! répéta John d'une voix ferme, capturant le regard de son fils dans le sien.

Dean sembla se calmer un peu. Sa voix trembla cependant lorsqu'il posa sa question.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Seulement si tu promets de rester tranquille. Le médecin a dit qu'il lui fallait du calme après ce qui s'est passé…

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu insister, dans ces conditions… Mais je suis sûr qu'il te parlera, à toi.

Dean tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler la honte et le désarroi qu'il ressentait. Son père ne savait rien de leurs incessantes disputes de ces derniers jours, et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment amener le sujet sur le tapis.

-Je… Je vais essayer d'accord ?

-S'il ne te parle pas, il ne parlera pas du tout.

Dean pensa qu'en effet, Sam ne parlerait pas du tout, et cela lui donna l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur parce qu'il savait que tout était de sa faute.

-Je sais pas si… j'arriverai à marcher jusque sa chambre… admit Dean la tête basse, honteux de son état.

-Les effets du sédatif vont bientôt disparaître entièrement, tu vas pouvoir y aller. Sois patient, juste quelques petites minutes…

Il fallut en réalité presque une demi-heure pour que Dean puisse se lever sans avoir la tête qui tourne et les jambes flageolantes. Pendant ce laps de temps qui lui parut durer des heures entières, Dean garda le silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait réellement envie de voir son frère mais appréhendait énormément sa réaction.

-Ca devrait aller maintenant. Montre-moi le chemin.

John hocha la tête et se leva, le guidant dans le couloir. La chambre de Sam n'était pas bien loin, à peine trois portes sur la gauche mais le parcours avait été assez pénible pour Dean, qui avait avancé une main contre le mur pour mieux supporter son poids. John voulait l'aider mais savait que son fils était trop fier et prendrait son geste pour une humiliation s'il lui tendait la main.

-Tu veux que j'entre avec toi ?

-Non, ça serait pas une bonne idée… enfin je crois.

-Comme tu veux, je te fais confiance.

Les derniers mots de son père blessèrent Dean ; s'il savait, son père ne lui ferait pas confiance du tout. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la pièce, regardant son père qui s'éloignait en direction des distributeurs tout au fond du couloir. Il s'approcha à pas de loup car il s'aperçut très vite que son frère dormait. Sam était pâle comme un linge ce qui faisait ressortir les coupures sur son visage avec beaucoup d'intensité. Sa tête était entourée par un épais bandage et son bras gauche était plâtré.

-Oh Sammy…

Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit, le faisant s'affaisser dangereusement. Sam glissa légèrement vers lui et se réveilla. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son grand frère et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Sam d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude.

-Qu… quoi ?!

-Papa m'a dit qu'ils avaient du te droguer pour ta calmer alors je te demande si ça va mieux…

-C'est moi qui suis censé te demander ça, regarde dans quel état tu es. Mais ça va mieux, merci. Et toi, comment ça va ?

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Dean se rendit compte des efforts que Sam déployait pour ne pas pleurer. Il posa une main sur son épaule, maladroit.

-Hey, tout va bien maintenant… Il t'arrivera plus rien, je suis là et Papa aussi.

-Je sais…

-Mais ?

-Mais ça fait tellement mal Dean !

-T'as mal où ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

Sam secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

-Le médecin ne pourrait rien y faire…

-Oh. Je vois. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Dean s'attendait à ce que son frère refuse, à ce qu'il l'envoie balader mais à sa grande surprise, Sam acquiesça.

-D'accord mais ne m'interromps pas, sinon je suis pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre…

-T'inquiète pas, je t'écoute.

-Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Ou du moins, Laurie avait raison sur toute la ligne. James n'est… enfin n'était… qu'un petit merdeux qui ne s'intéressait qu'à lui et se servait des autres pour ses propres intérêts. Et malgré tes avertissements, j'ai été trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte. J'étais tellement content de me faire un ami… Mais il m'a utilisé depuis le début. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Tu vas me prendre pour le plus grand des imbéciles, Papa aussi et vous aurez raison, mais on se réunissait chez James pour invoquer un esprit. Et l'esprit demandait toujours plus à chaque fois…

Sam fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard se fixa au plafond, comme si c'était plus facile pour lui de ne pas avoir à regarder la réaction de son frère.

-Tout à l'heure, James m'a demandé que je te rejoigne et que je te blesse volontairement pour utiliser ton sang. Je sais pas pour qui il m'a pris ni comment il a pu croire que quelqu'un de sensé pouvait faire une chose pareille… Bien sûr j'ai refusé, et il est entré dans une colère noire. Il m'a avoué que depuis le début, il m'avait manipulé. Il a demandé à Todd Nicholson de me brutaliser pour pouvoir ensuite me "sauver", il m'a introduit dans son groupe d'amis, il a manipulé une fille pour que je crois qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, il m'a flatté pour que je me repose plus sur lui que sur toi, m'a monté contre toi…

Sam déglutit difficilement, plein de honte à l'évocation si crue des faits.

-Et puis il a invoqué l'esprit, même si on avait rien à lui donner. Alors l'esprit est entré en lui, l'a possédé. Il m'a attaqué, puis il a attaqué Mick et Holly quand ils sont arrivés… Et puis pour finir, l'esprit s'est retourné contre James… On l'a vu déchirer sa chemise et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa poitrine… On l'a vu qui s'arrachait lui-même le cœur… Dean, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller !

Dean était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant en cet instant était le regard désespéré et suppliant de son petit frère.

-Non, c'est pas un cauchemar. Je suis tellement désolé Sammy, j'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi…

Sam éclata en sanglots. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Pendant un instant, il resta là sans bouger. Puis il mit de côté sa fierté et son ego pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Il sentit qu'aucune parole ne pourrait faire l'affaire alors il se contenta de serrer son frère le plus fort possible pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne lui ferait plus défaut.

-Je suis vraiment pathétique… Pas foutu de me faire des amis, pas foutu de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de mon nez, pas foutu d'écouter mon frère, pas foutu…

-Hey, ça suffit ! J'avoue que t'as vraiment pas eu de chance avec cette histoire mais c'est pas ta faute OK ? Ton seul problème, c'est que tu as un cœur gros comme ça et que les gens profitent de toi. Et c'est pour ça que moi je suis là pour les empêcher de te faire du mal. Et sur ce coup, c'est moi qui aie vraiment merdé Sammy. Et j'espère que tu m'excuseras un jour parce que j'ai été horrible et je t'ai dit des choses ignobles… que je ne pensais pas.

-Je t'ai pas rendu la tâche facile non plus ! commenta Sam avec un léger sourire.

-Ah ça on peut le dire !

-Ce que j'ai dit sur maman…

-Chut, ne dis rien. On a grave déconné tous les deux, et j'en ai vraiment honte. Je préfère oublier tout ça. Et toi ?

-Oui, moi aussi. Dean ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'étouffe.

Dean devint plus rouge qu'une tomate et relâcha son étreinte, se décalant le plus possible sur le lit. Un silence embarrassé s'installa dans la chambre mais cela ne dura pas longtemps ; John ouvrit la porte, les bras plein de sucreries et de chocolats trouvés dans les distributeurs. Il avait également amené avec lui quelques sodas ainsi que deux cafés noirs.

-Tout va bien, ici ?

-Oui.

Dean entreprit de raconter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de son frère. Sam essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, rongé par la honte et la tristesse. Lorsque Dean eut fini, le visage de John était horriblement fermé, et il déglutit difficilement.

-Il se pourrait bien que l'esprit en question soit la chose que je chasse depuis quatre mois…

-Oh mon Dieu ! Papa je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé !

Sam était à nouveau au bord des larmes.

-Chut, c'est rien… Si j'avais été un peu plus compétent, t'aurais pas eu à supporter tout ce… tout ça.

Dean eut soudain l'envie d'éclater de rire. Il se demanda si c'était un effet résiduel de la piqûre qu'on lui avait faite mais la situation lui paraissait bizarrement comique. Comment une famille tellement déglinguée pouvait-elle continuer à fonctionner comme elle le faisait ? Ils avaient été pris dans un bourbier gigantesque et tout était de la faute d'un gamin psychopathe qui aimait faire joujou avec les esprits. Et pourtant, chacun d'entre eux le ressentait comme un affront personnel, comme un échec et affichait une obsession malsaine pour s'attribuer tous les torts possibles.

Le rire finit par s'échapper de sa gorge et il ne parvint pas à le maîtriser. La seconde suivante, les trois hommes de la famille Winchester riaient à en pleurer comme si on venait tout juste de leur raconter la meilleure blague du monde.

* * *

**En me relisant, je me demande quand même comment je peux être capable d'écrire des disputes horribles et des choses aussi... gnangnans dans le chapitre suivant. Je dois avoir une double personnalité, c'est pas possible autrement.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Contrairement au nouveau chapitre du Pacte, mon côté bisounours ressort dans ce chapitre. C'est tellement mignon tout plein parfois que je me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui l'ait écrit XD Enfin, John y est tout de même moins concilliant que dans le chapitre précédent. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à le faire méchant?! Faudra régler ce problème... ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra que je fasse une nouvelle fic Wee!chester! **

**Enfin... au moins la fin du chapitre est un peu douce-amère, je me console comme je peux.**

* * *

Chapitre IX – You're not alone anymore

Une semaine plus tard, les plaies sur le visage de Sam avaient quasiment disparu et le cran qu'il avait à la tête cicatrisait particulièrement vite selon les dires du médecin. Seulement, Dean voyait bien que si le corps de son frère guérissait rapidement, il n'en allait pas de même pour les blessures de son âme. C'était devenu encore pire lorsqu'on lui avait appris qu'Holly avait succombé à ses blessures, selon les termes du médecin.

Sam répondait quand on lui parlait, riait lorsqu'on lui faisait une plaisanterie mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment et l'aîné Winchester avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'en rendre compte. Ou alors les autres jugeaient que c'était normal, que son frère avait besoin de temps pour se remettre. Dean, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, hésitait sur le comportement à adopter. Devait-il laisser de l'espace à Sam ? L'encourager à se confier ? Il jugea que ni l'une ni l'autre de ces deux solutions était la bonne et continua à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : passer son temps à surveiller son frère, à essayer de le divertir quitte à le faire râler. Après tout, à quoi sert un grand frère sinon à embêter son petit frère ?

-Hey Sammy, tu veux que je t'écrive un petit mot sur ton plâtre ?

-Ah ah, très drôle.

-Je peux te faire des petits cœurs aussi si tu veux pour faire croire aux gens que t'as une copine !

-La ferme, Dean !

-Un petit bisou alors ?

Sam attrapa le pot de compote qu'il n'avait presque pas touché sur son plateau-repas pour le lancer à Dean qui l'évita de justesse. Une longue traînée jaunâtre s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit peu ragoûtant. Dean ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés ; il n'aurait jamais cru son frère capable d'une telle chose. Devant l'air ahuri de son frère, Sam éclata de rire, le premier rire totalement franc depuis ce qu'ils appelaient l'accident. Dean ne tarda pas à l'imiter mais ils se calmèrent bien vite lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre et se rendit compte du désastre. Ils furent totalement refroidis lorsque leur père arriva quelques seconds plus tard.

-Dean, tu me nettoies ça tout de suite.

-Oui, chef ! s'exclama Dean en s'exécutant de suite.

-Papa, c'est moi qui aie lancé la compote ! Je vais nettoyer !

-Sam, t'as le bras dans le plâtre, ne sois pas stupide ! rétorqua John en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai un deuxième bras, ne sois pas stupide !

Le cadet se sentit rétrécir sous le regard glacé de son père. L'infirmière, qui avait fini d'examiner les constantes de Sam, s'éclipsa pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute familiale.

-Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'as pris…

-Non t'as raison, lève tes fesses de là et nettoie tes cochonneries. Je n'aurais pas attendu ça de toi, Sam.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? Ca t'aurait pas étonné venant de Dean ? Il sait se tenir !

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! gronda John. Bon, je vois que tu vas très bien aujourd'hui, je peux m'en aller et retourner chasser.

-Papa, attends…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ?

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, soudain très hésitant. Il avait une petite idée mais ne savait pas si son père allait l'approuver ou la trouver totalement stupide.

-Pour l'esprit…

-Et bien quoi ?! s'impatienta John.

-Ca t'aiderait peut-être si je te disais comment faire pour l'invoquer ?

-J'ai déjà fouillé la maison de James, je n'ai pas trouvé le livre de sorcellerie où il a appris ses formules. Sans les incantations exactes, je peux rien faire ! asséna John comme si c'était une évidence et que son fils était particulièrement bête.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, John serait probablement tombé mort la seconde suivante. Sam hésita un instant à laisser son père se débrouiller tout seul puisqu'il était tellement intelligent, mais décida qu'il était plus adulte que cela. Il avait presque quatorze ans après tout ! Il fit un gros effort pour empêcher sa voix de vibrer de colère.

-Je connais les incantations. Par cœur.

La compréhension se peignit sur les traits de John. Cependant, aucune excuse n'arriva au grand regret de Dean. Sam, quant à lui, n'en attendait pas plus de son père.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était de l'Araméen. Tu ne parles pas l'Araméen.

-Toi non plus aux dernières nouvelles. Ca n'empêche pas de retenir quelques phrases.

Dean sentait que s'il n'intervenait pas très vite, un meurtre se produirait sous ses yeux.

-Bon, tu peux faire quelque chose avec les incantations ? L'invoquer et ensuite l'obliger à se matérialiser et le tuer avec de l'argent peut-être ?

John regarda son fils aîné et attrapa la perche qu'il lui tendait.

-Oui… Oui je suppose que c'est un bon plan. On peut faire ça. Dès que Sam pourra sortir de l'hôpital.

-Papa… Ca fait une semaine, j'ai pas de traumatisme crânien, mon bras ne va pas se sauver du plâtre et le reste des blessures est déjà guéri. Va signer les papiers pour me faire sortir, je sais pas pourquoi ils veulent encore me garder…

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Absolument.

Dean pensait également que c'était une bonne idée. Ils s'ennuyaient à longueur de journée dans la petite chambre d'hôpital et cela encourageait Sam à broyer du noir à force de ressasser les évènements passés dans sa tête.

Il s'occupa de rassembler les affaires de son frère dans un sac pendant que leur père signait la décharge de sortie avec le médecin responsable de Sam. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient dans l'Impala et suivaient l'énorme pick-up que leur père venait apparemment d'acheter jusqu'à leur chambre de motel.

-Sam, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais… tu devrais essayer de garder ton sang-froid avec Papa. Tu sais qu'il est têtu comme une mule et qu'il ne lâchera jamais le morceau face à toi.

-C'est plus fort que moi… J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule manière pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, de temps en temps.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Sam. Tu sais bien qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à toi. C'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas.

-Pourquoi ? C'est stupide !

-…

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Dean, s'il te plaît !

Dean eut la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête vers son frère et de croiser son regard de chiot battu. Il soupira et prit sur lui.

-Depuis que Maman est morte, Papa n'est plus le même. Il est renfermé, taciturne… Et je crois qu'il est persuadé que s'il nous élève comme ça, à la dure, on sera toujours prêt à toutes les éventualités…

-A toutes les éventualités ?

-Il a peur… qu'on meurt, comme elle. C'est sa manière tordue de nous aimer et nous protéger.

-J'avais jamais vu ça de cette manière, avoua Sam.

-J'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte, je dois dire. C'était vraiment dur quand tu étais encore bébé. Heureusement qu'il y avait le père Jim et Bobby, au tout début.

La réalisation qu'il avait eu Dean pendant toute ces années alors que Dean n'avait eu personne pour réellement veiller sur lui pendant son enfance le frappa avec une violence rare et Sam eut presque envie de pleurer pour son frère.

-Maintenant, on peut compter l'un sur l'autre. Tu n'es plus tout seul, maintenant ! affirma Sam en hochant vivement la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

Dean sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux de Sam qui râla comme un voleur. Il se gara devant le motel et Sam attrapa son sac à l'arrière de la voiture. Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers et Dean le poussa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de la porte enfin d'entrer le premier.

-Hey !

Dean lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sam de lui donner un coup de poing bien placé dans l'épaule.

-Aïe ! Bon, je t'appellerai plus jamais fillette.

-C'est bien, tu apprends vite !

Un raclement de gorge les stoppa dans leurs chamailleries.

-J'aimerais qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec cet esprit. Il ne risque pas de tuer d'autres personnes maintenant que James ne le manipule plus mais sait-on jamais, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

-James… il a tué beaucoup de monde à l'aide de l'esprit ? demanda Sam à voix basse, craignant la réponse.

-Cinq personnes. Des anciens collègues de travail de son père, d'après ce que j'ai découvert.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Il estimait qu'ils étaient responsables du suicide de son père, d'après les rapports de police que j'ai volé.

-Et dire que j'ai été son ami…

John le regarda sans rien dire pendant un court instant, sur le point de réconforter son fils. Puis il reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je vais faire un piège à esprit à la craie. Ensuite, Sam, tu l'invoqueras. Une fois qu'il sera présent, je réciterai une formule pour qu'il se matérialise et il ne restera plus qu'à le tuer avec un pieu en argent, comme Dean l'a suggéré. Simple comme bonjour. Des questions ?

-Non chef !

-Bien…

John traça plusieurs cercles entrelacés et bordés d'étranges symboles d'une main experte. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Sam traça un pentagramme au centre et plaça une bougie à chaque sommet de l'étoile. Il se recula pour sortir du piège et commença à réciter la litanie en araméen. Pendant dix minutes, rien ne se passa et John le regarda avec insistance, se demandant si son fils ne s'était pas payé sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à arrêter l'opération lorsqu'un léger vent se leva dans la pièce, faisant remuer les rideaux. La température chuta de quelques degrés.

-Il est là… murmura Sam.

John hocha simplement la tête et marmonna quelques mots de latin dans sa barbe. Un cri hideux résonna dans la chambre et une silhouette grisâtre et décharnée apparut dans le piège. Dean leva le revolver qu'il avait chargé avec des balles d'argent.

-Adieu, ordure.

Il pressa la détente et la balle vint se ficher là où le cœur était censé se trouver. L'esprit se désagrégea en une épaisse fumée qui tourbillonna sur elle-même et se résorba, comme aspirée par les bougies.

-Dean, on avait parlé d'un pieu…

-Il aurait fallu entrer dans le piège, c'était moins prudent.

-Tu aurais du m'en parler avant ! gronda John.

-Désolé Pa… Désolé chef !

John se radoucit en voyant son fils cadet se rembrunir à vue d'œil.

-Bon, c'est pas grave... pour cette fois. L'essentiel, c'est d'avoir eu cet enfoiré. On forme une sacrée équipe n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Dean, rayonnant.

-Oui… répondit Sam en écho, légèrement moins convainquant et beaucoup moins convaincu que son frère.

Certes, ils avaient envoyé l'esprit en Enfer avec une facilité déconcertante mais Sam n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il était fait pour cela. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir devenir un chasseur dont son père pourrait être fier un jour. Son père et son frère semblaient aimer la traque aux créatures mais Sam n'en éprouvait aucune satisfaction personnelle ; il savait que c'était bien et nécessaire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir une vie calme, dans une vraie maison, où l'on ne parlerait jamais de monstres et de démons. Une vie normale, en somme.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Pour un dernier chapitre, il est ridiculement court... j'ai honte. **

**Heureusement il y a un épilogue qui suit! (encore plus court mais chut!)**

* * *

Chapitre X – Leaving the town

Sans que John n'ait eut besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Dean s'affaira à nettoyer la pièce. Il se pencha, souffla les bougies et les jeta en vrac dans un carton. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et revint avec une éponge pour enlever la craie qui salissait l'épaisse moquette de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, John astiquait ses armes déjà parfaitement propres comme s'il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Sam se tenait débout juste à côté, son regard passant de son père à son frère, puis de son frère à son père.

-Papa ? appela-t-il timidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ?

Sam se sentit se replier sur lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à obtenir l'attention de son père même en la demandant. Comment pourrait-il lui parler si celui-ci ne daignait même pas lever son nez de sa collection de couteau ? Sam tenta l'audace et arracha le chiffon des mains de son père. John le regarda enfin, fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-J'aimerais te parler.

-Je peux très bien te parler en nettoyant les armes, je vois pas le problème !

-J'aimerais bien que tu me regardes quand tu me parles. Pour une fois.

John le dévisagea en silence. Il semblait enfin comprendre ce que son fils attendait de lui.

-D'accord, affirma-t-il en déposant le couteau qu'il avait dans la main droite, toute son attention dirigée vers son cadet. D'accord.

Sam lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires, visiblement ravi d'être parvenu à ses fins.

-Je voulais simplement savoir… Comment tu as fait pour être à l'hôpital tout de suite après… après l'accident ? Comment tu as su ?

-Aaaah, je me doutais bien que tu allais finir par poser la question. Disons que je suivais une piste dans mon enquête, et que cette piste menait à James MacCarthy. J'allais chez lui pour lui poser quelques questions de routine et quand je suis arrivé, le carnage venait juste d'avoir lieu. J'ai tout de suite appelé les secours et j'ai suivi les ambulances à l'hôpital. Tu étais tellement ensanglanté que je ne t'avais même pas reconnu… Mais quand j'ai entendu Dean hurler et vu le personnel l'immobiliser, j'ai compris.

Sam fit une grimace. Son propre père ne l'avait pas reconnu. Puis il se rappela sa blessure à la tête de la grosse quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. Il pensa alors qu'il devait être méconnaissable, le visage et les cheveux complètement maculés de rouge. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

-Moi aussi j'ai une question… annonça Dean en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Laquelle ?

John soupira. Il n'aimait pas les questions mais ses fils semblaient déterminés à obtenir des réponses. Il leur devait bien ça, après tout.

-C'est quoi cette merde que tu t'es achetée ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dean, surveille ton langage.

-Désolé Papa ! C'est quoi cette bouse que tu t'es achetée ?

Ce fut au tour de John d'élever son regard vers les cieux.

-Je l'aime bien. Et puis l'Impala commence à se faire un peu petite pour nous trois. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que tu la conduises. Mais je peux toujours aller rendre le truck demain, j'ai un mois pour me rétracter !

-Non non non ! s'écria Dean, horrifié.

-Ah vraiment ? taquina John.

Sam sourit à nouveau. Dean le remarqua et pensa que son petit frère allait bientôt battre son record de sourires de l'année.

-J'aime bien conduire l'Impala… Et puis j'en ai marre d'être à pied quand tu pars en chasses !

-Alors je garde ma merde ?

-Ton langage ! fit remarquer Sam avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Alors je garde… ma bouse ?

-Oui ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux frères.

-Je suis plus tout à fait sûr, maintenant…

Dean regarda son père avec un air de pure terreur sur le visage.

-Non mais je plaisantais, c'est une très belle voiture ! Ca te donne un air euh… majestueux ! balbutia-t-il

Sam le regardait, se délectant de la panique de son frère. Leur père voulait simplement le faire marcher mais Dean, comme à son habitude, tombait dans le panneau la tête la première. Il était parfois d'une crédulité affligeante.

-Je dirais même plus un air impérial ! ajouta Sam pour se moquer.

-Une très grande classe ! continua Dean qui n'avait pas remarqué le ménage de son frère.

Sam et John se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Dean les regarda pendant quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, et la compréhension se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau !

-Vous vous payez ma tête ! remarqua-t-il un peu inutilement, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Tu es tellement naïf parfois, c'est trop dur de résister ! se justifia John.

Sam pensa que peut-être, leur famille n'était pas si éclatée qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient tous s'en sortir indemnes s'ils restaient solidaires les uns des autres. Peut-être qu'avec quelques efforts, il parviendrait à se faire à cette vie infernale qu'il avait tenté de renier ces derniers temps. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit presque bien. Jusqu' à ce que les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé reviennent l'assaillir au triple galop.

-Euh… Je me demandais, maintenant que l'affaire est finie ici… On peut s'en aller ? Dans une autre ville ?

-Tu ne veux pas finir l'année scolaire ici ? Il ne reste qu'un peu plus d'un mois.

-Je… non. Je pourrais toujours finir ailleurs, c'est pas grave.

Si son fils ne se plaignait pas pour partir et insistait même pour quitter la ville, c'est qu'il était vraiment bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vécu. John ne voulait vraiment pas que son cadet souffre inutilement plus longtemps.

-Très bien, réunissez vos affaires et on s'en va. J'ai trouvé une affaire dans la banlieue d'Atlanta, on devrait y être demain en fin d'après-midi.

Les Winchester avaient quitté Savannah moins d'une heure plus tard, sans le moindre regret. Dean aurait voulu dire au revoir à Laurie mais le confort de son frère lui importait beaucoup plus. Il pourrait toujours lui passer un coup de fil d'une cabine téléphonique dans la soirée, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire après tout. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes et Sam dormait déjà à poings fermés. Sans quitter la route des yeux, Dean attrapa sa veste en cuir sur la banquette arrière et la déposa sur son frère pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid. Le cauchemar était terminé, et Savannah ne serait bientôt qu'un très mauvais souvenir…


	11. Epilogue

**Tadaaaam! Mesdames et messieurs, voici l'épilogue le plus minable de la création XD **

**Mais fallait bien boucler la boucle quand même... Ca a été pour moi l'occasion de glisser encore un peu plus d'humour douteux. Nan, j'ai même pas honte!**

**Ah, pour celles qui me lisent toujours... J'ai commencé une série de courtes fics assez spéciale alors allez faire un tour pour me donner votre avis **

* * *

Epilogue

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, diffusant une faible lueur dans la pièce, et les oiseaux à l'extérieur se mettaient à gazouiller. Sam avait passé la nuit à repenser à cette affaire qui avait marqué sa jeunesse et qui avait par la même occasion définit un bon nombre de choses dans son caractère actuel. Il était à présent assis sur le bord de son lit, le regard fixé sur Dean qui dormait encore. Dean paraissait si calme, si paisible… Sam aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être comme son grand frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que son cadet l'observait.

-Mec, c'est carrément flippant ! Ca fait longtemps tu me regardes dormir ?

-J'en sais rien, un bon moment je crois. J'arrivais plus à dormir.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. La prochaine fois je t'assomme avant d'aller au lit ! s'exclama Dean en étouffant un bâillement avec son poing.

Dean parvint à arracher à son frère un sourire fatigué.

-Est-ce que ton ventre va mieux ?

-Hum hum… marmonna Sam

-Bien. Va prendre une douche, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger au petit restaurant routier juste à côté.

Sam acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête, se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Dean entendit les robinets protester bruyamment lorsque Sam les actionna puis le bruit de l'eau avala tous les autres sons. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce, refermant sa veste pour se protéger du froid mordant qui l'assaillit. Avec un peu de chance, la serveuse serait mignonne et il pourrait flirter un peu pour se changer les idées pendant quelques courtes minutes. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que la serveuse était en fait un serveur au visage rubicond et au ventre plus que rebondi.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, Sam n'était toujours pas sorti de la douche. Dean posa les victuailles sur la petite table et tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Sors de là Princesse, c'est toi la plus belle !

-La ferme, idiot ! lui répondit Sam d'une voix étouffée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte, escorté par de grosses bouffées de vapeur.

-J'étais juste en train de…

-Je veux pas savoir ce que tu faisais, petit cochon ! taquina Dean.

-Si t'essayes de me mettre de bonne humeur c'est raté !

-Allez fais pas la tronche, je t'ai ramené de la tarte aux myrtilles et un café avec un nuage de lait et deux sucres.

-Un vrai prince charmant ! railla Sam.

Ils prirent leur temps pour déjeuner, se chamaillant comme des enfants. Sam en oublia presque où ils se trouvaient pendant quelques instants ; il se surprit même à rire aux blagues vaseuses de son frère. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait un sort à la tarte (surtout Dean, en vérité), ils rassemblèrent leurs quelques affaires et reprirent la route en direction de Boston où les attendait une affaire mêlant goules et cerveaux humains.

-Papa va être furieux s'il apprend qu'on ne s'est pas occupé de ce job.

-Papa n'est pas foutu de décrocher son téléphone et de donner des nouvelles alors je doute qu'il l'apprenne ! répliqua Dean. Et puis de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais après Savannah, il ne t'a pas crié dessus une seule fois pendant une semaine complète !

-Un véritable record ! se rappela Sam avec un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres.

-T'avais déjà assez à digérer sans qu'il soit en plus sur ton dos.

-Ouais…

Le silence se fit dans la voiture. Dean n'avait pas mis de musique ; il aimait ses cassettes presque autant que sa voiture mais il n'était pas dérangé au point de mettre du rock à fond à sept heures du matin.

-Dean ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis content que tu m'aies forcé à partir.

-C'est rien, c'est mon job.

-Oui mais…

-Sam, est-ce qu'on va vraiment avoir cette conversation ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi son frère était tellement fermé aux discussions dès qu'elles approchaient de près ou de loin le domaine des sentiments.

-Pas de quoi t'affoler Macho Man, je veux juste te dire merci. Et que je suis désolé.

-Désolé d'avoir été le roi des chieurs ces derniers jours ?

-Non, je me suis déjà excusé hier soir pour ça.

-Pour quoi alors ?

-Avant de tuer l'esprit, je t'avais dit quelque chose dans la voiture. Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Non, mentit Dean.

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais plus seul et que j'étais là pour toi.

-Et alors… ? Pourquoi tu veux t'excuser ? demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil sans détacher son regard de la route.

-Parce que je suis parti à Stanford, que je t'ai laissé tout seul et que j'étais plus là pour toi.

Dean poussa un soupir et lui jeta un bref regard tout en continuant à rouler.

-On t'a déjà dit que ton cerveau gigantesque fonctionnait beaucoup trop, de temps en temps ? Tu analyses le moindre truc et le transforme en problème, ça en devient presque pathologique chez toi. Je t'en ai voulu quand tu es parti, c'est sûr, mais j'ai toujours compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait et j'ai toujours su que tu avais raison de le faire. Et puis j'étais déjà un grand garçon de vingt-quatre ans, j'en suis pas mort. Maintenant t'es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ouais… et maintenant, ton emmerdeur de petit frère va te coller aux basques pendant un bon bout de temps !

-J'en attends pas moins de toi. Des fois je me demande si je suis pas masochiste…

-Tu veux qu'on achète un fouet, que je te punisse quand tu es méchant ?

-Mon Dieu, faites que j'aie mal entendu…

FIN


End file.
